Black, white, red and blue roses
by theworldofidontcare
Summary: From those days to these days. Three demons and three masters. A whole new story. They hide their true natures and true pasts behind smiles, both the demons and the masters. But they aren't the only ones with secrets in the big house of roses...
1. The start of her

**Hello there everyone who is reading this story! : ) This is my first story here, so please don't hate me if it's stupid, just tell me! This story may have a lot of mistakes because I`m really bad at English grammar, so yeah. -_-**

**On with the story before I lose all my inspiration! ^_^**

**(Someone please tell me if I need a disclaimer!)**

**England X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. 17.02.1881.**

SLASH…

The rusty cage like door of the slave cart closed as the married couple received the bag of coins from the slave seller. In the cage a girl looked an taking in all of this. Her short, silver hair was hanging a little past her shoulders. She had pale blue almost white diamond eyes. She had the most miserable look on her face as the carriage was driven farther away from the couple standing there.

The girl couldn't take it anymore and she screamed for her parents. They just turned their backs on her as they walked away not ever caring that their child was being driven away in a slave carriage.

They just sold their daughter to be a slave without another thought.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X. 5.04.1885.**

"AHHHH"

That was the last scream she yelled. It was a painful feeling having your back being tear apart by a lash whit metal teath on it.

"_I guess that's what I get for trying to run…_" thought the girl with a sad sadistic smile on her face.

SLASH…

Nothing. Not a sound from the girl.

SLASH…

She stayed quiet for the rest of the beating as tears rolled down her face.

SLASH…

The last tears that rolled down her face.

SLASH…

Blood was rolling down her back. She bit her lip and went through the suffering. This was going to go on for a long time. Probably for the entire night.

SLASH…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X. 1888.**

She was sure she was dead as the last memory she had was that her master and other people she did not know, but at the time she did not care as all she wanted was for them to just kill her and be done with it not torture her until she was dead. She did not see the point in killing her slowly if they needed to get rid of her fast.

She looked around and all she could see was a tree without leafs. It was black and it had a dark but soothing aura around it. The little girl felt attracted by it. She went closer. Its branches were different from a normal tree. The branches went in whirls and all kinds of directions. The ends were pointy.

The little one sat by the roots of the tree and relaxed while looking around but really with no effort of finding anything. It was only then that she saw that she was raped around in a red crimson silk sheet. It was soft to her skin. She wrapped it around her torso.

Suddenly "_Aren't you a little angel…_"

The girl wasn't startled but she was a little supersized that there was another one here besides her. _"I thought I was dead so why is there someone else here?"_ the girl thought.

A womanly, smooth and soft chuckle was herd somewhere near. "_You are indeed dead my dear. Do you want to live?_"

The question startled the girl. Suddenly she felt a warm and southing presence near. She felt like it was wrapping her in to the warm place. A place where she could rest. A place where she could forget all her troubles and life and just be safe and protected by an unknown something.

She felt a warm breath on her neck. It seemed that she was getting lost in her thoughts and not really thinking she nobbed.

The soft chuckle again. "_Yes, My dear lady._"

The girl was felt like she was being wrapped in a cocoon and when she opened her eyes she saw that black bird-like wings were closing in on her. She did not panic, but did feel warmth and safety.

Before everything went black she thought _"Who…What are you?"_

The girl could not see it but a pair of fangs and two red glowing eyes showed up behing her just near her shoulders and back "_I am…_" the fangs bit down on her shoulder "_…someone who can help you…_" the girls eyes went wide as she felt it but felt no pain and then she lost her consciousness but not before hearing the womanly voice say "_…a demon._"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.**

They had met once or twice. Maybe more.

A boy with bluish grey hair, a visible royal deep blue eye and the other covered with an eye patch. Beautiful, pale porcelain like skin. Soft, light pink lips. Not very tall in high and a very slim figure. He gave off a noble aura.

The other boy with blond hair, rusty, enchanting blue eyes and heart shaped face. Also with pale porcelain skin but with a pink tone to it. Taller than the other, but with the same thin figure just not as slim. For a boy he had pretty long, smooth legs. He gave of more playful, but threatening aura.

She had met them before definitely. She and the blond got along pretty well. The same with the other, but he was more locked in himself.

She wanted to call them her friends, but denied herself the thought.

She had no friends. Just people who she knew and people who hated her.

There were no friends for her…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.**

**So what did you think? How was it for the first chapter? I know that it probably makes no sense but it's a part of the story so please try to put up with it! -_-**

**If there are any mistakes please tell me. I`ll be waiting! ; )**

**Also if you would be so kind pleas review. You can say whatever you want about it, so I can change it to your liking. **

**Please try to be as critic as possible! ;D**


	2. To think

**Hi! I was so happy that I got some reviews! I was hipper. I got bad news. : ( I lost the original idea in my head for the next chapter the next day when I wrote the first chapter. I was panicking! But then I thought about it and figured out what to write next. Kind of. So the beginning is thought out but the rest…**

**I'll just start writing before you get bored and stop reading. -_-**

**(Is a disclaimer needed?)**

**England X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. 1888.**

She was friends with him and the dark haired boy.

He called her a friend, but that that was when he was alone. When he called her a friend in her presence she just looked sad for a second and then just smiled and shook her head.

He wasn't shore what the other boy thought about the girl, but seeing that he let her visit was proof that he didn't see her as a threat. Or maybe he did, but was using her?

Whatever it was he wasn't sure. What he did know was that they were not enemies, because he didn't treat her like he treated him. But you could never know what that guy was thinking.

Thought it was strange that the girl was good acquaintances with both of them while they didn't get along at all.

He did not get it!

If she could be good friend with him, although she would never admit it, then why couldn't he be friend with the other boy?

Oh yeah!

He remembered.

But it wasn't just that. The girl herself was weird. She said she had servants, but not once had he seen any of them. Usually when you go somewhere underage without your parents or parental guardian aren't you supposed to take a butler or a maid with you or something?

She never had anyone with her.

And that wasn't even the weirdest thing about her!

Oh, no! There were a lot more.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

It was strange.

The silver haired girl was close with both him and the blond.

To anyone who didn't know would have thought that the three were good friends. To him it was more of a close acquaintance feel. He knew that to the blond she was something close to a friend.

It was also weird that the girl always denied that she was friend with someone.

Weren't girls supposed to be friendly and want to befriend everyone?

Obviously not. She was a weird case.

She reminded him of the blond, but there were big differences.

For one he couldn't find anything out about her.

All he knew about her was her name, where she lived, what status she was and one more thing that peeked his interest.

When he first saw her he was with his butler. The dark man told him at once when she left that she had an odd smell. She was human, but there were two other scents to her being. One was a demons, but the other…

It was something to be interested about if his butler couldn't identify her species.

At first he requested her to meet him and to talk, but with time he started to actually take a liking to the girl. She was interesting, but sometimes annoying. He could never exactly tell what she was thinking or what she would do. She acted playful, but not always.

Another thing that kind of interested him about her was that she seemed to know everything about him, the blond boy and anyone actually, but when asked she would pretend like she didn't know anything.

But she was good at keeping secrets.

There were certain reasons why he thought that but that wasn't important now.

Yet another thing was that she was always alone. No one accompanied her anywhere and it looked like she didn't even have a butler or a made. He knew nothing about her servants.

This girl was really interesting to him so he tried to find anything out about her.

All he got was a uselessly spent time and a horrible mood.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

For her it was fun.

She could see that both males were confused by her and her actions.

The silver haired girl couldn't blame them.

She was trying to make everything as confusing as possible. She even made her maid disappear so the boys or their butlers wouldn't see her.

It was actually hard having your maid hide from others while still doing her job.

She knew that they or at least one of them would try and search her past and or present. It was a good thing that she didn't have to worry about that. She never had much of a past. At least not on paper anyway.

She had to have fun with them now. It was best to do it before the storm.

The girl knew that soon something was going to happen to the boys and their butlers and the girls had a feeling that when it does happen she would not see either one of her acquaintances for a long time.

She had no idea how true that was until that one day…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**The second chapter. It's finally done!**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed and read this! ^_^**

**I'm still so happy about the reviews!**

**Okay. Review if you could be so cind and in sorry if someon dosent like it. Do I nead to change anything?**


	3. How did it go for them

**So it's Saturday and I finally have time to update. The last chapter turned out better than I thought. This chapter was in my head for a few days so I kind of know what I want to write. I hope it turns out good. :\**

**So I still need to know if a disclaimer is needed!**

**On with the story…**

**India X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. 1927.**

He just sat there on the window sill thinking. He was in his fifty's, but still had the body of a thirteen year old child. He would never age and he would never change.

Some people thought that it was a good thing and they were kind of right.

It wasn't all bad that he would never age but it was difficult to live like that. You could never stay at one place for too long or else people around you would notice that you don't change in appearance. You always are bothered by thought of the people you left behind. And you are at risk that you might run in with one of them.

He could still remember that day when they ran in to the prince and his servant.

_They had to hurry or they would miss the train. Not that it mattered. They could just run to the place that they needed. But it would look suspicious if two males were moving at an inhuman pace. So they just went with the train._

_They were almost there when suddenly they ran it to someone._

"_We are terribly sorry! We are in a hur-" the taller dark haired man was cut off by a loud gasp._

_The man looked up at the people they ran in to and his eyes widened. There stood a young man with dark purple hair and greenish golden eyes. Prince Soma. Next to him was an older man with white hair and grayish blue eyes. Somas servant Agni._

_Agni was helping Soma to get up so neither of them noticed the two males in front of them. _

_The smaller dark haired child quickly hid himself in the crowd of people. Not far to hear what they would say and not close so he could not be seen. _

"_My prince! Are you alright?" Agni asked worried for his master._

_Soma was rubbing the back of his head "That hurt! Who do you think you are running me over like-"_

_The __self-absorbed prince stopped in mid sentence seeing the person he was talking to. Then Agni too looked up and his eyes widened. They were both at a loss of words._

"_Sebastian?" Agni asked in shock. They had not seen the butler since they received the note of Ciel`s death. And here he was standing right in front of them._

_Sebastian just stud there already recovered from his shock "Its bin a while has it not?"_

_He asked in a cool voice and with a smile on his face._

_Soma finally got up from his position on the hard stone floor. He got over his shock and so did Agni, but the older male still had a shock filled expression on his face._

"_S-Se-Sebastian! What are you doing here?" Soma asked._

"_Just trying to catch a train in time." The addressed man responded with a slight tone of annoyance at the thought that he and his master were going to miss the train._

_It was clear that that was not what Soma had meant but before he could say Agni cut him off "What have you been doing since…you know. Ciel's death?" The Indian man asked not knowing if it was a sensitive topic or not._

"_Still working as a humble butler for…a New master." It wasn't actually a lie. The master he served was the same in body but it was not his old master. In the end you could really say that he was working for a new master. No matter how much he hated it._

_The person they were discussing was just a few feet away and they did not see him. He could see that Sebastian was annoyed even if no one else could see it. And then he remembered something else._

_Looks like they were going to have to travel on foot._

He had to get used to this as fast as possible.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

The first years were like hell.

He was so frustrated that anyone could see it. His master could see it too.

He hated the child when he was turned in to a demon. The reason for that hatred? Demons do not have souls to consume. He had hated the demon child with all of his being.

_A few years had passed and his hatred came to the surface. On a night he had slipped in to the young demons room and stared at the sleeping form. As he used to be human he had to have sleep at least for the first few years of his new demon life._

_The demon butler stared at the child's figure and had moved forward. He wrapped his slim finger around the boy's neck. He started to push his black fingernails in to the boys flesh. When he did the smaller demons eyes instantly popped open._

_He was going to ask what his butler was doing, but a sharp pain in his stomach cut him of. Sebastian had taken one of his hands and pierced it true the boy's abdomen while the other was piercing thought the skin on the child's neck._

_The pain was seen on the boys face along with the pleading look that sad 'why?'_

_Sebastian wanted the dark haired demons soul and now the chance was lost. _

_He brought his blooded hand up to his lips and he licked the blood off of it. _

_By doing so he felt all of the emotions the boy was feeling. He was expecting anger, confusion and possibly fear. Those emotions were there, but there was something else he had not expected._

_He slowly let go of the boy and took one last glance at the blood stained child before leaving the boy alone._

_The young demon still confused by his butler's action rolled up in to a ball and spent a sleepless night in his bloodied sheets. His body heeling itself._

_The older demon spent the entire night on the roof thinking over things._

_The boy was…regretting not having his soul taken by him?_

_The boy was feeling guilty about what had happened?_

_The boy was…he wanted to let Sebastian eat his soul as promised and calm his hunger!_

_Then it hit him like a knife. It wasn't his master's fault. He wasn't the one responsible for being turned in to a demon. So he shouldn't feel guilty._

_Sebastian remembered what he had just done. _

_The boy was never going to trust him again. He was never going to let him close to himself again._

"_And all because I let my stupid emotions and hunger get the best of me._" _Sebastian thought while putting his hand in front of his eyes and letting a sad smile appear on his lips._

_He let his master name slip through his lips bitterly "Ciel…"_

He remembered that day well.

The next day he found out his master had not slept all night and it was his fault.

The child wasn't acting the same as before. You could clearly see that he was being careful and his guard was always up.

A few days later the butler had explained that he was acting out of rage and hunger. He also explained what he felt when tasting Ciel's blood and then everything came out.

That was the day when Sebastian found out the truth about Ciel's feeling. On that day everything was clear.

The boy still didn't fully trust his butler, but Sebastian couldn't blame him after what he did. The black butler was no longer angry at his demon master.

Sebastian was more like his old self now and everything was fine.

Now all that was left to do was to get the boys trust back.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**How was it? Was it bad was it good? Did something confuse you?**

**My chapter aren't very long so should I fix it? Should it stay that way? Is there ANYTHING that needs to be fixed?**

**As a last word I would like to say thank you to everyone that reviews and reads my story! It makes me super happy! ^_^**

**;D**


	4. In search of the others

**It's finally a weekend! I'm so happy! Also it's the start of my spring break. Maybe I'll update more often or maybe not.**

**By the way in the last chapter if anyone maybe got the wrong idea, but Ciel and Sebastian are now just back to normal. There is just no hatred between them now. **

**Thanks to the ones who review and give me inspiration. I really appreciate it!**

**So there is no need for a disclaimer?**

**Here is the next part and please don't be mad if it sucks… **

**Australia, Sydney X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. 19.03.1932.**

Just sitting there reading "Brave New World (1)" looking out the window of the train from time to time. It came out just this year. The book that is. It wasn't quite interesting to the girl reading it but she needed to do something so she won't die of boredom.

They were going anywhere after the opening of the Sydney Harbour Bridge . It was loud and noisy there so they didn't exactly stay for a very long time. Just enough to see some guy in a uniform sitting on a horse and interrupting the ceremony and then his arrestment. After that the 21 gun-shot salute thingy and the plains. Although it was the Great Depression period the opening wasn't bad. It wasn't really that big of a deal and she wouldn't have gone if she had anything else to do, but boredom was just as powerful…as hunger.

The girl closed her book as she felt eyes on her. Following her every move. Looking up she could see a young lady between sixteen and eighteen. She was looking right at the girl. Sitting opposite of the young child just like that. A neutral look on her face.

"Is there something wrong?" the girl asked really bored.

"No there is nothing wrong, but it would be nice to know were exactly we were going, milady." Sad the older female.

The mistress looked away out of the window. She saw the trees passing by. The girl kept looking out of the window and the maid still looked at the serious looking child.

"I don't know. Where are we going? For me it could be anywhere just to escape the boredom before it consumes me." That was the last thing that was sad before the quite settled down once again. The maid just looked at the child with the same look on her face as before.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Was there reason why they came here? Maybe not. He was just bored and had no idea of what to do as it was smothering him. Almost as much as the slight pain in his stomach. He had not fed in a while now. A young demon needs to feed a lot more often than other demons.

He walked through the sea of people together with his raven-haired butler almost unnoticed. From the side looking at them you could say they somehow looked different from other people yet exactly the same. It was almost like they were walking in slow motion. That's what the young girl standing by the side was thinking, just after lifting her eyes to the crowed.

The raven looked at the smaller figure walking in front of him "So where to now, young master?"

The demon child stopped walking and looked up ahead "I have no idea where to go to now. We could go stay somewhere out of the city. That's what I think. What about you? Where do you think we should go?"

"I follow you where ever you go. Your idea is just fine. But what do we need to stay here for, master? Is there something we need? Is there something wrong?" That was the calm, but curious answer the child got in replay.

His head was up and his back was facing the butler. A small smile was on his face "Maybe. Yes. No. I am not sure, but I thing I'm searching for something. We'll see in time…"

The older male looked at his master with a natural look on his face "And where should we go after you find it or not?"

"We just go forward."

And with those words they started walking forward through the crowd of people looking different but still so alike the others. Not far from where they were there was a completely new bridge that was celebrating its opening.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. 20.03.1932.**

A new day had come, but it's not like it mattered to them. Every day was just another day to them. The mistress was dressed, she had her breakfast and now they were heading out for a walk though the city. It was a peaceful day. There weren't many people on the streets. Both the maid and the mistress were walking down Margaret Street(2).

There wasn't much anyone could hear. Some children ran by them laughing and playing some game. Maybe they were playing tag? Who knows.

The girl had no idea to where they were going. They were just walking in hopes of finding something interesting. It was so boring to live forever or at least that's what she thought now. She was so old jet she looked thirteen.

"_I really hope that Ciel or Alois is reincarnated or better yet alive. It's getting really boring without them here with me. _" the white haired mistress thought to herself while just heading ahead.

Her maid just looked at the eternal child knowing exactly what she was thinking. She already knew the truth about where the boys were and whether or not they were alive. But she wasn't going to tell her misters just yet.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. 24.03.1932.**

A few days had already passed and the small child didn't find what he was looking for. It was really getting on his last nerve. They had walked around the entire city but with no luck of finding _it._

He had the feeling that it was just somewhere there but whenever he thought he got it, it slipped away again. This was not fun. Well not for the boy at least.

The older demon was enjoying the boys struggle. Maybe a little too much. He didn't like to see his master upset, but he did like to see him struggling to find what he was looking for. And anyway for once he had something to do and he was not bored.

The butler shuddered on the inside at the memory.

It was at least a year ago. The blue haired child had been bored for a long time and one day something snapped. He wasn't acting like himself. His demon side had taken over. The child was a sadist and tortured Sebastian for long period of times. He chained him to a wall and tortured him with a whip, cut up his body and every time he tried to heel himself the torture became more intense. He did everything to just keep his body from heeling itself. It took a lot out of his body to do that. When one day he came down to the "torture room" the raven-haired demon was waiting to be torture again, but instead the dark haired child let him out of the shackles that were hanging him to the wall. When he looked up he could see the demon child's beautiful blue eyes not the dark, blood red ones he had when he snapped. "Come on, Sebastian." And they headed up the stairs.

It turned out that he had gone back to normal after a while. After that experience Sebastian did everything to keep his master from snapping again.

It was already the afternoon so they headed back.

They decided to take a tram back to the hotel they were staying at. After his master got in he fallowed but not before noticing a mop of white hair.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. 27.03.1932.**

"Guess they aren't here." The small girl sighed.

It had been a few days and nothing. Not one of the boys and nothing interesting happened either. It was a waist of their eternal time.

They were preparing to leave. They got the tickets and where preparing to aboard the train.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. **

There it was again! That annoying feeling of something, he did not know what, getting closer. He couldn't take it anymore. If he couldn't find it he would just give up. It wasn't like him to give up, but the thing was driving him crazy.

One last time he looked around in hopes of finding something or someone or whatever he was looking for. Nope. Nothing.

He growled in annoyance as the feeling of it wouldn't leave him alone.

"This is really annoying." said the boy more to himself then the male next to him.

"My Lord, pleas calm down. Maybe if we leave the feeling will pass." Sebastian sad in an ensuring voice. The demon had had enough of watching his master and was ready to leave, but the child wouldn't want to leave if he didn't complete his goal. Well at least not usually, but now he did.

As it looks the child was too annoyed to continue his search and just wanted to leave. This was the first time he gave up like this.

The train was ready to leave the station so they boarded the train.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. **

It looked like the train was ready to leave so they boarded.

The maid could sense the thing her misters was looking for and turned her head to look. Just in the same time the male demon looked their way. His master and her mistress did not see them locking eyes. They stared at each other for a while but not long enough for their owners to see.

And with that all of them boarded in to the same train not even realizing the others presence minus the servants.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. **

**So how was it? I hope you all like it!**

**I personally don't like how the last chapter ended. I think it was too rushed and too sweet. I hope this chapter was better.**

* * *

**Brave New World-its a novel writen by Aldous Huxley in 1932.**

**Margaret Street-it really is a street and i didnt make it up.**


	5. Old lady and little girl

**Hello! So this is the next chapter of this story. As usual I really hope you like it. One of the years mentioned in here are the dates from my mom's life. Okay…**

**Because no one answers me about the disclaimer thing I'm not going to do it.**

**My jabbering ends here and the story starts…**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. 24.12.1958.**

"_This is so annoying!_ "

These were the exact thoughts going through the girls head as she sat in the waiting room of the hospital.

There had been a little accident on the street.

"Do we really need to be here?" the girl asked for the countless time that day letting her unusually white hair fall from her shoulders.

A bus had ran in to a lada(1) drivers car.

"Now, now my mistress. We wouldn't have to be here if it wasn't for the stunt you pooled." A young looking woman told the child in an amused jet bored and irritated whisper so the people around them wouldn't hear.

A little kitten had ran in front of the bus.

The girl pooled her soft, pink lips in to an adorable pout. It made the lady walking past them look at her and hold back a squeal. The lady walked faster remembering her job at the hospital.

So to prevent the cat from getting ran over by a bus the driver turned the wheel and ran in to a lada.

"But that's not the point here! Why do I have to be here? We could have easily went back and nothing would have changed!" about this she wasn't happy, but she didn't mean to nearly yell it at her servant.

In the events that had happened three people suffered from the crash.

"Yes it is. If you had gone home then you may have passed out on the way or lost a lot of blood or something like that. You have to get your wounds treated." A women standing not too far from the two arguing females sad in a firm and annoyed voice.

One was the lada driver, second was the bus driver, it was a good thing he did not have passengers, and the last one was a small girl looking to be about twelve or thirteen with white hair.

The oldest of the two looked at the women speaking to her mistress. She stood up and placed a genuine smile on her face for the women: "I think it is quite alright for you to leave now. I'm capable of taking care of the young girl. Your assistance isn't needed anymore. Thank you for your time!" She sad all of this smiling and bowing at the end. The mentioned girl again pouted at being called that.

A woman had seen the child and in a few seconds was ready to carry her to the hospital not caring for the protests made by the girl and her black haired servant.

She raised an eyebrow. "You thing I'm going to leave you two here alone? Heh! You wish! Who knows what you will do when I leave. You can't take care of that girl! She will just run away from you and that's it. I'll leave only when you come out of that doctors room checked out and healthy." that women sad all this in a voice that clearly sad that she wasn't kidding around. She had her arms folded and she was standing as if she was guarding the exit which she actually was doing.

So in the end after some yelling and struggling they had made it to the city's hospital. Saldus hospital. And here they were. Again, arguing and struggling to get out.

Both of the young looking females sighed.

Quite settled in the halls. Well as quite as a hospital can be.

The forest green eyed lady looked down and scrunched her nose. The sound of a women giving birth to a child and some gasps and little shouts of pain were heard to her sensitive ears. It wasn't helping the situation.

The blue eyed child ran a hand over her shoulder where the 'wound' was. She quietly looked at her maid. She didn't look too pleased with the situation and how thing were going. She knew how she felt. It wasn't exactly nice here.

The doctor finally opened the doors to his office "Next!"

He didn't seem like a person to be too pleasant to be around.

He looked at the girl with annoyed and scrutinizing eyes.

"_Yes, he is definitely not a people person._"

The girl got up and walked in the white room. Her maid fallowing her but before she could get any further the man slammed the door denying anyone else in.

"So what seems to be the problem?" he asked as if nothing happened.

"That lady outside. She was the one who broth me here. The one with the brown hair. She sad that I have wounds on my shoulder and she wanted to see if I was alright." The young lady sad as innocently as possible to try and get the man's good side. No luck. Maybe he didn't have one.

The doctor was looking at her so called wound.

He pulled of the shirt the girl was wearing and looked at the place the wound was supposed to be. The doctor widened his eyes.

Both the ladies were sitting out side of the doctor's office. Waiting for the girl to come out.

The doctor opened the door to the office and both he and the youngster walked out.

"So how is she?" asked the lady with brown hair.

The doctor looked at her with a calm expression: "Would you mind coming in my office for a while?"

The older women walked in as the other two were preparing to leave.

They weren't far from the exit when they heard the loud screaming from the office: "What is the meaning to brining a healthy girl in here and wasting my precious time? Do you think it's some kind of joke!" "But I…and she, and-" "You are going to pay me for this!" "But! She was injured! I saw with my own eyes." "Then I recommend for you to go see an eye doctor!" and so they went on for a while

Both the girl and her maid smirked at that.

"I warned her it was a waist to bring me here." The maid's mistress practically sang this.

They were at the door. When they opened it the cold and freezing wind blew right in their faces. It was so cold where they were staying at right now. Latvia had such rough winters sometimes!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. 17.07.1963.**

It was such a warm day! And they were board and had nothing to do.

"I'm starting to think that being able to live for a very long time isn't so great." and with that the little white haired girl let her maid put a headband in her hair.

The maid just merely chuckled and the childish behavior of her mistress.

The little one just looked at her with an expression that sad 'what? Don't laugh at me' and asked:"What? Why are you chuckling like I said something funny!"

The young woman looked at the headband in the girls hair and fixed it right in place so the unnecessary hair wouldn't bother the child.

"Milady, you say that all the time and it just amuses me. It's not that often when you show your childish side on ordinary occasions."

Being the child she still was not considering her real age she crossed her arms and put on a pout:"I am not childish! Stop saying nonsense!"

In return she got a teasing smile and a bow. "Yes, my lady." "_She says it looking like that and still expects me to believe her?_"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Both of them were heading to the lake.

It was a nice place. Well it wasn't bad. It was warm, sunny and the weather was perfect. Well to most people. No one could go without complaining. Something like: "It's too hot today", "The waters too cold" or "I don't like it here!" were heard.

Oh yeah. People complained. But it wasn't enough for other people who thought everything was perfect to stop enjoying the day.

They went to find a place to put their stuff.

She didn't like it. Not at all. But if her little mistress liked it then she couldn't do anything about it.

They found an empty spot by the trees so the green eyed lady put their stuff there and layed the towels next to the tree. While she did this the girl went to check the water. It wasn't warm, but it wasn't freezing either. Well nothing could be perfect.

She went back to where her servant was waiting.

The girl wanted to go swimming so she pulled her blue knee-length dress off not letting the one next to her help as it would draw attention. She now whore only a blue swimsuit that covered her back and neck. It looked weird, but nothing could be done about it.

She ran in to the water ignoring her maid's warring to be careful.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

The day went by at a fast pace.

The black haired maid had come and checked on the girl every five or ten minutes to make sure everything was fine. It irritated the smaller on. She wasn't a baby and could take care of herself just fine.

She and the other were now laying on the blankets and resting.

And of course it wasn't long before the girl wanted to go swimming again. The maid talked her out of it just giving her some book and saying that she may catch a cold if she did go back in to the water.

When the child finally got her wish to go swimming almost everyone was gone.

"This is so nice…" the kid just layed there in the water on her back letting the last rays of sunshine shine on her.

"_Okay. This is fine. I won't make her even more irritated then she already is. I'll just get out of the water and go._"

Turning around she was surprised with the site in front of her.

There stood a small child. A little girl. She looked about five years old. Blue eyes and short, light brown hair. She looked…surprised? Maybe scared…or even confused. The girl was looking right at her.

They stayed like that staring at each other for a while until the small child turned and walked away in a hurry.

"_That was…weird._" With that thought she got out of the water.

The youngster walked over to the place the towels were and the lady wrapped a towel around her shoulders and began to dry off the girl as there wasn't anyone else on the lake shore to see.

After both of them were dressed and the sun was casting shadows they were ready to leave.

That's when they saw the little girl standing not too far away from them. She was the same girl who stopped the child from getting out of the water.

"Yes? Is there something you would like?" the white-hair asked fixing her appearance.

Without letting the small child answer the maid spoke: "You have been here for a while have you not? You looked like you where searching for something. Were you not?"

The child nobed:"Yes. I'm looking for a ring. My momma gave it to me and I can't go back home unless I find it."

"_So that's why she was staring at me like that before!_" the young women thought as she understood that the kid wanted help.

They found the silver ring and in record time seeing as her maid had better sight and not to mention senses.

After that without any questions and a quick thanks and goodbye from the kid they headed back to the place they were staying.

"I thought you were going to ask her why she had the ring." It was strange that she didn't ask questions about it. The maid was always the one to ask them.

She kept looking ahead walking down the path through the bushes:"I did think it was strange that a five year old would have a ring then lose it and if her mother gave it to her why would then she need it back. Strange, but she is just a child and she didn't look too comfortable speaking to us so I decided it would be better not to ask questions and scare her off."

"I see." One last glance at the older girl and they went back to their living place.

They didn't have a home. Not jet.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**So, again, what did you all think? Please leave a review and I'll put up the next chapter right away! ^_^**

**In this chapter I included my home town and my country. I really hope you liked it. **

**And before I forget! I wanted to say sorry because I don't put up the names of the girl and her maid and its probably getting annoying (I know), but please put up with me a little longer! :(**

**And by the way they didn't celebrate Xmas at that time because of the order back then. Imagine a year without Xmas! Poor people. And before that they always celebrated it! -_-**

**I am so sorry this chapter didnt have any Ciel or Sebastian! I thought i would show a little more of my OCs. **

**Next chapter im going to introduce two other charecters from Koroshisuji that you already know! ;)**

**I think my chapters are goting boring. Please say something if they are! :(**

**

* * *

**

Lada-for those of you who didnt know its a car commonly used in Latvia around this time of years. Its still used now, but not as much.


	6. I have an offer for you

**In this chapter two other characters from Kuroshitsuji will be coming in. I'm sorry if someone doesn't like them, but I do like them. Well one of them. Anyway, I have plans and they are a part of them.**

**Here it goes…**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. …**

Darkness.

All around only darkness.

It would be frightening to step foot here if actually possible to do so.

You would think that no one would be here. Or possibly there would be some monsters in the dark. Monsters that are ready to kill you. Ready to just sneak up behind you and pounce at any moment. Yes. Darkness is a dangerous place for any soul.

Or maybe not for every soul.

There, just a little lighter than the rest of the darkness, a figure. More precisely a figure of a young boy.

His blond hair wasn't very much over his shoulders. His eyes were closed. But not for long.

They opened shakily. A pair of rusty, blue colored eyes.

He did not know what was going on. The boy who was afraid of the dark did not look panicked or afraid. He knew there was nothing that bad about this darkness. It was welcoming and… somehow familiar to him.

He was not afraid of it.

The blond looked around just in case someone was there with him. He noticed that he wasn't wearing anything. Who cares? He doesn't. There isn't anyone with him, right?

And then suddenly.

A presence was made known to the boy.

He knew the presence already. He was used to it. It was a demon.

More precisely his former butler.

_Claude?_

And a darker figure descended from the dark.

You couldn't really tell it was there, but the feeling that it was there give it away.

"_Alois_"

The boy wasn't really surprised. After meeting with his long lost brother he was more happy than usual. Even when he realized he will have to live in hell. But… Wasn't Claude supposed to be dead?

"_Weren't you supposed to be dead? And me too!"_

''_Yes we are. We were in Hell, but not the underworld, so it was not the same__(1)_."

"_I still don't understand."_

"_A demon and everyone it has devoured will go to Hell if in the case of death. We were not an exception._"

"_Then why are we here? This couldn't be Hell. Right?" _The blond somehow knew this wasn't in Hell.

Alois slowly looked at where Claude was. Yes, a dark, tall figure stud there. He knew he's soul was devoured by Hanna so why Claude was here was a mystery to him. He met his brother and he was happy. The last moment before Hanna committed suicide he knew Claude was there. Right there beside Hanna. Except it was just a corpse instead of Claude himself.

"_No, this is not Hell. This is the remain of your devoured soul. I believe we can talk here. _"

The blond raised his eyebrow _"What about?"_

"_I have an offer for you_"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**I know it's a short chapter! I'm really sorry! T_T**

**I was too lazy to update this sooner so I finished it now and decided to put it up now. **

**You can skip the next passage.**

**One of my friends is over now and she's staying for the night. While she taking a shower I'm putting up this story and now she's back and asking me what I'm writing and she sad I was weird and now she saying that I should write my own books. Why does everyone say that! I can't understand why everyone says that! :( **

**I'm sorry that I bore you to death! (._.)**

**Hopefully I'll see you soon! :)**

**And Im also sorry that its this short! -_-'**


	7. This is my room!

**Hello! :) **

**How are you? I'm in a really good mood and I already had an idea to what to write for this chapter. I got it while going to school in the morning. Don't ask how, because these things just happen. **

**Okay, enough of my blabbering.**

**On with the show! (Or the chapter in this case)**

**Sorry, I'm not funny! T-T**

**England X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. 2.02.2002.**

A full bag was lifted. Then after that fallowed a box filled with some notebooks. It was pretty quiet in the room other that the sound of boxes, bags and other stuff being moved, some footsteps and sometimes some noises from the outside.

A girl was finished with her part of the stuff and sat on the windowsill. She looked out at the view that could be seen from the huge window.

The house wasn't very far from the road, but it wasn't so close that when you go out you can hear the cars. Well at least not clearly.

Then there were the beautiful trees and some flowers, but they looked like they could really use some work. That would be taken care of later. The grass seemed to not be in a very good condition. Some brown and some yellow spots could be seen from a far.

There was a path. It wasn't covered with cement or anything, just an earth rode. That will need to be taken care of. The road could lead you anywhere and the main path leads you to the huge and impressive looking front gate which was now opened. Some trucks were lined up by the gate. The other roads lead to the garden and other places that were around the house. They will probably check them out later.

The white haired girl looked back in to the room. Her diamond eyes looked at everyone in the living room. Two tall and slender men were moving boxes and some bigger bags from place to place.

One of them had raven colored black hair and amber colored eyes. Pale skin was covered by dark clothing. Some jeans like pants and a bark red shirt and over that a black jacket. Over his hands were some leather gloves.

The other male had dark purplish-brown hair. His eyes were the color of dark gold green. He was dressed in a purple dress shirt with golden pinstripes. And some dress pants to match the look. _"Maybe his in that kind of mood and felt like wearing it" _was the thought going through the observing child's mind.

He also wore those same gloves.

When she was done looking at the two butlers she averted her gaze to the two still working masters.

Two boys the same age as her. One tall the other one…not so tall.

One of the two boys had blond hair and light blue eyes. Porcelain skin was covered by a red shirt and some baggy knee length shorts in the color of black.

Beside him was the boy with bluish dark hair. His eye was a royal sapphire and the other was covered with a silk eye patch. His clothing consisted of some shorts, a white dress shirt and a tie covered with a black and white sweater.

The two boys were putting away the last bags and were about to finish their work. _"And to think we were united just a few years ago." _The girl thought about when and how they met for the second time in a really long time.

_They were going through the city in hopes of finding something to decorate their new living space. Not that they needed it. It was just something to help feel a little more comfortable. After years of moving around she was still not quit used to it._

_They were going down the street when a sudden feeling came upon her as something told her to look to her left. What she saw made her feel both shocked and happy. _

_After realizing that she was staring at them she averted her gaze to the raven haired maid still next to her. She had a pretty good feeling she knew what the young mistress was going to ask so she answered her just when she looked at her: "It's really them milady. What should we do?"_

_She had a pretty good feeling of what to do._

_The greened eye women looked at the butler and the master from the past they had been searching for and then back at her mistress only to find out she was not there anymore. She looked forward again and saw her misters make a dash for the males in to the crowd._

_The blue haired boy did not know what will happen in a matter of second as he and his loyal butler walked down the people covered street._

_She knew she would find them eventually one way or another. The thought that they were possibly even alive in this time of period they were separate was making her even happier by the minute. The girl could no longer stand at her maids' side. They were alive and the fact that the butler was at the boys side made it pretty clear that the boy was alive all this time otherwise there would be no rational explanation as to why they are together. At those few moments she did not realize that they could have changed or maybe that they forgot her. All she wanted was to escape the boredom that was on her shoulders for the past few years. She's been looking so long!_

_At that moment the boy stopped walking do to the white haired girl in front of him. The other male also stopped. He was to say the least shocked._

_This was the girl that knew everything and everyone. This was the girl that used to visit him at his mansion the moment they met. This was the same girl he was researching and the same girl he found nothing about. The same on that knew him and the blond maniac. The same!_

_She was out of breath from trying to get through the crowd and from running. She just knew this was the same boy as last time, but something was different, but still the same. Still she needed to check. _

_The one-eyed boy just stood there staring at the diamond eyed girl not one of them saying a word to each other each, waiting for the other to make a move._

_Did she know who he was? Was she reborn or immortal or something? He had no idea and he wasn't just about to ask so he just looked at her. His butler not making a move or a sound, just observing them as if to see what will happen next._

_She couldn't take it anymore and she looked deep in to those blue eyes and she saw it. Recognition. She put on a small smile in joy and sad those words that made him know: "Ciel…"_

_He widened his eyes. She just smiled: "So you do remember? I was right. I was waiting so long."_

_Not long after that her maid joined them after getting through the crowd of people that were now moving slower do to the fact that there were people on the middle of the street just talking. _

_They went to a small café to talk. When everything was talked through and it took just a half an hour they headed to the next place they needed and to their surprise guess who they ran in to. _

_The boy was on the ground and the white haired girl just stood there already seeing the one they bumped in to with half wide eyes and again joy. _

"_Two birds by just coming to the market? The best price I've seen in a while!" she thought to herself just looking and waiting to see what will the boys do._

_They were thinking of making a sound, but then they saw each other. Rusty blue and royal blue clashing. Both had their mouths a gap. You didn't exactly meet people you haven't seen in over a hundred years every day!_

_Yeah, it was weird, but hey, at least make something good out of it!_

"_Alois! We haven't seen each other in a while. How's it going?" She was smiling, no grinning as if she planed this. In reality she was just happy. But that was on her side of the reality wall. On their side it was a little bit different. _

"_I thought you were dead!" "I thought I'll never see you again!" they talked in the same time, but at least they remembered each other. Well beside that there was the fact that they had pretty big meaning in their lives. One made the other a demon and the other tried to kill the one before seeing what should really be done. Well by his standards anyway._

_While the boys were recovering from their shock she looked at her maid and then at the butler and then at what they both were staring at. "Oh, look there's Claude!"_

_The boys turned their head to her and then at Claude. _

_Even weirder then before. Only one place to go. Back to the café and then the explaining began. _

She was snapped back from her thoughts as she heard arguing getting louder.

Yup, the same boys Ciel and Alois were arguing about something. She decided to just watch from a far.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. Upstairs. **

He was standing in the middle of the room. The boxes were in the room too. Both of the boys really liked the room so it was hard to figure out who would it go to. Of course they didn't decide rather than just claiming it for them self's.

Ciel had already moved in with his stuff when Alois just bragged in and said: "Don't hope that this will be your room, because I was here first and I'll decide where to sleep first too."

"So get out little brat I'm smarter and older than you so I have more privileges than you. I won't guarantee that I won't attack you. "

"You're only older by a month" Ciel said in a calm voice.

Out of nowhere the blond went over to one box and took out a slipper and threw it at the blue haired boys head. He missed:"Will just see who is smarter-"

"That's still not you."

"-This is a big house, more like a mansion. Why can't you give it up! Don't think I'll forget this." Alois was just complaining so Ciel threw him out in hopes he won't come back. It didn't work, but at least he could hope.

The tall boy just came back in and continued with his rant:"Cieeeelll! Just share! No, you know what! Forget this! I`ll burn your hair while you sleep so no one will like you!"

Ciel had had enough of this so he just took his stuff and started leaving:"Fine! Live here for all I know! I don't care. I hope this place gets infested with mold, though I don't think it would bother you much, and your skin too! "

The door slammed shut. The owner of the rusty blue eyes poked his head out. It was only then that he kind of noticed the girl standing in the hallway.

She got there when she heard the arguing. She saw and heard everything. As a last thought she mumbled to herself:"Just like little kids. Just laughable! I can't believe I'm living with them! This is great!"

With that she left to her own room to pack out the boxes.

On the floor beneath the two males were smiling to themselves without the other noticing. They heard everything, but didn't do anything. Let them fight for a while. They haven't seen each other for a pretty long time.

On the second floor where the butlers were still unpacking the last boxes. In the short time period they did not improve their relationship at all. They were still in the same spot as when they last saw each other, except there were some changes. One was that the golden eye male didn't need the blue haired boys' soul anymore. The second could be that they didn't exactly have a real good reason to hate each other anymore. But of course they didn't show it.

The raven accidentally bumped in to the spider and stopped. The spider did the same. They didn't even say sorry or turn around just like that:"Claude." "Sebastian."

That exchange of given names was all that they sad and continued their work. As if the raven saying Clauds name was a sorry and the spider saying Sebastians name an okay.

Just like that. At they ended their conversation. If you could call it that…

Through the door came a blond teenage girl and a raven haired female. Blond hair and green eyes. She was talking to the other women.

The girl was the one that sold them the house and now she was telling everything she could about it.

The coal black maid took in the information and after that thanked the girl. She went walked out already knowing the way.

The woman turned to the males: "Where is she?"

"Probably upstairs" was the replay she got.

She just nodded and went off somewhere to the third floor.

While the girl was still in her room she thought. She thought hard about what it used to be like and what it could be like now.

She signed and smiled a smile:"It's going to be interesting."

No one had the smallest idea how much their relationships will change in the future when they'll start calling it home.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**Okay, so that was it for this chapter. **

**I hope I'm doing good, because I'm starting to think people don't like my story :(**

**Oh well. I at least hope someone is reading this…O_O**

**I was too last to check for mistakes so im sorry If there are some -_-**


	8. Spare set of things

**I'm sorry for not putting up the new chapter in a while! I just couldn't think of what to write! :| So not to keep you waiting I'm going to start!**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. 5.07.2006.**

The blond walked around the table multiple times as if thinking , but in reality he was just waiting. Waiting for the victim, a boy at the age of 10, to start panicking. Or he will start going crazy. The original plan was that he waits here with the boy so he wouldn't escape while they gather information. So being himself he decided to take maters in to his own hand and so far it wasn't going well. The boy was supposed to be panicking or at least showing some sort of weakness or at least emotion but instead he was just sitting there with an emotionless face. He was this close to ripping the younger's face up.

The boy had red hair and dark purple eyes. He was just sitting there and looking ahead. He finally sad something. And that was the thing that almost got the tall boy to scratch his eyes out:"Are you going to let me go, call the police or are you going to continue looking like a pacing idiot?"

Oh, he was ready to attack. In that exact moment he was going to pounce the door opened and in came a girl and a boy.

"Alois! Calm down. We need him alive" she looked at the boy with an evil smile, "for now."

You could barely see it but the young boy flinched and widened his eyes. What did he get himself in to?

"Now, let's see if we got everything right. Your name is Paul. Your 10 years old and you ran away from home a year ago. Before that you lived with your brother. "She looked at Paul.

His eyes were wide and he looked shocked but as soon as he saw that the girls ghostly blue eyes were looking at him waiting for something he instantly glared at her: "How do you know this?"

"It's easy to find information. You just have to know where to look an whom to get it from." For the first time since entering the room the blue haired child spoke. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed.

The girl just nobbed and continued with her found information:"You've been steeling these past months and not once have you been caught. Everyone has their moment and it looks like today wasn't yours."

It was true. They had gone out just for a short walk since they were bored. It had turned out more interesting than they thought in the beginning. When they returned they found out that they had been robed. Nothing too important, but the fact that they had been robbed was the reason why they went after the robber.

What they found was this small, young boy.

They could have just taken their stuff and sent him to the police, but decided against it. What fun would that be?

They took him to their place and sat him in an empty room with Alois to interrogate him and judge what to do after they talk to him a little.

So far they made little progress.

"So what can you tell us?"

The boy seemed to calm down, but he was confused. What should he say?

"Is there anything I need to tell you?" he had to ask. If he didn't he would be lost. More than now.

A smirk:"I thought you could tell us, but if you can't then there is nothing I can do about it. So…" she looked straight at Paul. More like through him, "what should we do with you?"

He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt threatened and scared. He looked around and found out that the boy Alois, the other boy and the girl were all smiling menacingly. This wasn't good.

Alois then spoke:"Hey Ciel, we can get Sebastian and Cloude to deal with him!"

Why were they so fucking happy!

The side boy just answered the same as the other and he looked like he was actually thinking it over:"No. He is not worth it. Although, maybe we can use him."

They all looked at him.

"Yes. Maybe we can." it was once again the girls turn to speak.

"I'm guessing you like the stuff you took. Would you like to keep it?"

The young child was at a loss for words.

"W-what?"

"How about this: we use you as we like and in return you get that stuff." It was just an offer spoken from the girl.

"Use me? In exchange for some stuff! Are you crazy?" what was this? They want to use him as they like in exchange for some stupid stuff? What the hell!

His train of thoughts or more like protests was interrupted by Ciel:"Of course we can also make all of your robberies disappear and you won't have to go to the colony. We can set you free, but you will have to be in touch with us in case we need your help. You will never get in trouble for anything you do if you're with us. Although we will have to send you back to your brother if you don't want to live here. If you have financial problems we may help if you're with us. So what do you think?"

What was he suppose to say? Yes, no?

"If you're still not shore than we give you two choices. You're with us or you go to see the police. Now which one?" Alois was getting inpatient.

Paul had to think fast:"I…I..I'll do it"

They smiled at the boy in front of them. That was nothing good. For him.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. **

Ciel watched the young boy leave their home. They did as promised and now the child was going to be tied to a leash.

While still looking out of the window he asked:"Do we really need him?"

Alois was relaxing on the couch and the girl was drawing something.

The young lady decided to answer:"No. No we don't. But, hey, we can use him some time. It's good to have a spare set of things, isn't it?"

"I guess so…" was the answer she got back.

Suddenly the blond boy lifted his head and looked around:"Where's Cloude?"

"He's with Sebastian. I think I actually saw them talking!" it was rear for them to talk in a normal way. They haven't gotten along since they all started living together. Only or rear accessions would they talk but it was never more than 30 seconds. And when the white haired girl said it it sounded weird and abnormal.

"Are you sure? Are you the same as your name?" Alois asked.

"My name has nothing to do with it. I really saw them talking. And you're forgetting that my name has more than one meaning." She stopped drawing for once. Alois liked to make little jokes about the girls' names meaning. She didn't like it.

"Fine, fine…Evelyn."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. **

**Sorry that my ****writing sucks! And also sorry that it's this short! -_-**

**I just couldn't think of what to write! I know what I want for the future chapters but there are so many blanks! I usually suck at introduction. **

**A little question I want you to answer. Who knows what the name ****Evelyn means? I hope someone ****knows. I mean I know but do you know?**

**I'll try to write something good for the next chapter so I can make up for the last crappy ones!**

**;D**


	9. The new guests will stay here

**Hi! :)**

**Sorry about the long wait! Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.25.06.2009.**

It's been three years now.

Surprisingly that time was all it took. The three 'children' were starting to get closer and closer every day. They were friendlier and some could actually think that…they were siblings.

That of course was far from the truth, but if people think that then why not? One time the orphan court and the police come to their small mansion. Obviously someone had called them and sad that in a mansion there lives 3 young teens and 3 suspicious looking people. They barely met with anyone so of course some people were starting to ask questions. The three youths didn't go to school when they had to and the three people didn't go to work.

When the question 'where are your parents?' was asked they thought quickly and answered with a simple 'they are gone for some time in work and were left alone with their guardians to watch them'. When other questions were asked they found out that the 'children' were homeschooled and didn't go to school. Since the guardians couldn't live them alone they didn't go to work.

They left, but said they wanted to meat their parent some day. Now they just had to find some.

Right now they were just unpacking their mansions new furniture. The furniture given to them as a gift from the new mansions residents.

The dark haired boy known as Ciel still had no idea how it came to this. Of cores they had a lot of free rooms, but they didn't have to give them out like gifts! But if he thought about it again there wasn't really a reason for them not to stay. It would be a little bothersome, but they would be useful.

At the moment Ciel and Alois were unpacking a box of some sort of…. Okay, actually they had no idea what they were unpacking, but they were unpacking something.

They had become something like friends in the time period they all were living together. They even talked like friends now.

"So, what do you think of the new residents?" Ciel had to ask while they unpacked something sillier to a chair.

Alois kind of smirked:"What I think? Well I think that the couple is too suspiciously sweet. I'm saying that because of what they truly are. Plus I think that the guy is too egoistic, but who am I to talk."

The boy still hade that little smirk on his face. This was the replay that was received:"Yes. I completely agree with you. " the smirk on the blonds face disappeared and a pout took place, but before he could say anything the dark haired child continued, "Well at least I'm not the only one thinking that. By the way Evelyn took them in after their explanation on needing a place to live she agreed immediately. It's so hard to figure out what she is thinking sometimes."

Another package was opened. "She just takes everything positive I guess. Although she can be very realistic. No, actually, I think she is just a realist that takes it all as an optimist."

Ciel didn't really show much interest in the conversation, but he was paying attention:" Are you done having a conversation with yourself?" A 'hump' from the blond boy, "But this time I'll have to agree with you. She is always smiling so it's difficult to understand what she is thinking. Although her point gets across just perfectly."

Ciel's attitude had changed after he realized that he was a demon and wasn't in nobility anymore. He had kept some old habits and his manners, but he was still different and yet, the same.

"Getting back on topic. If that couple moves in the next room from me then I'm going to have some fun with it."

And the smirk was back.

Ciel closed his eyes in irritation. Why was he talking to him again? And why were they unpacking when it should be someone else's job. Someone with black hair and brown sometimes red eyes. The man demons eyes changed, but that was another matter left for discussion later.

"Great. I'll have to upset you. They are going to live a great deal away from our rooms." The blue-gray haired child could only say that.

"Looks like my fun will be left for later."

A few more boxes and they would be done.

"You'll have plenty of time to…torture them. I don't care what you do with them! I'm going to keep a look on them and Evelyn. What is she thinking?" It came out like a statement more than a question.

The mentioned girl was just standing there by the staircase and listening to their little conversation. With a little smirk she turned around and headed for the guest room. She was slightly amused that the boys were trying to figure out what she was thinking.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

In the room there were some boxes, a big bed meant for two or possibly more people, a resting chair, a desk, a closet, some other smaller cupboards and two doors. One led to the bathroom and the other to the hallway.

In the middle of the room were two people. They were unpacking.

It was a male and a female. They looked pretty young. Twenty or maybe less, maybe more years old. The truth was far off.

The guy had green looking hair. It kind of looked like a well kept lawn. His eyes could be compared with the best emeralds. Light yet dark and mysteries. The man had pretty pale skin. The color of his skin looked similar to beige roses. But not just any beige roses. The best kept ones. Fool with color yet so light and pale. This guy could definitely be considered handsome. He was wearing a dark violet dress shirt with the first few buttons un-done, the hand folded up and over the elbows and some dark skinny jeans. There would probably be no surprise finding this young man with a crowed of admirers or at least one girl by his side.

He already had one.

The beautiful, young lady standing opuses of him. She had chestnut brown hair. It looked like it was shining in the sunlight coming from the big window. Her hair reached all the way to her waist. Maybe even more. It was not only long, but also thick. Under dark eyelashes there were two beautiful zircon blue eyes. He skin was just slightly darker than the guys. She wore a turquoise blue flowered dress on straps that reached her mid-thigh and had a scarf belt tied around the waist. Under the dress were a pair of grayish-green leggings.

The girl looked like an Angel. Well, she used to be.

"So, Drew…" the brunet spoke to the guy next to her named Drew.

"Don't tell me you're still not sure of this!" Drew's answer sounded quite shocked.

She stammered:"Ahmm…well-"

"May, I thought we already went through all of this," the green-head looked a little disappointed. They _had_ talked about this a lot. Moving in after being kicked out of both Heaven and Hell. There wasn't really a place for them to go so they went to earth.

The girl looked kind of sad, but also unsure:"I know, Drew, but…They took us in so easily. And we barely know them. Plus if it's really true that they have nothing planed for us then maybe they don't want us here. Who want us anyway?"

May was looking so sad. The words she said made Drew frown, but then he placed a small smile on his face and went to May's side. He hugged her tightly to let her now she wasn't alone.

Everything was true. They could easily be tricked and thrown out or anything actually. If they even returned to Heaven or Hell they would be punished.

The truth is that May was once an Angel. A proud Angel whose whole family was in high status. Drew on the other hand was a Demon from Hell. He was left to live with his older sister and father. They too were high in status.

Although in the end both the Angel and the Demon met and fell in love with each other.

They were banned from their homes. Drew from Hell for falling in love with an Angel. And May from Heaven for falling in love with a Demon. They were looked down upon and no one wanted them so they left for the human lands to find peace or at least acceptance since no one knew them. They were forced to leave everything behind for their love.

Drew looked at her zircon eyes:"Everything will be fine. Don't worry about it. And may I correct you that you don't know them, but I do. We were very well acquainted when I still lived in Hell. I doubt they have any evil or sinister plot for letting us stay here. Don't worry."

He still had that smile on his face, but it grew with the next word: "Well I don't know who wants me, but I know that I want you."

May now had a blush on her face. She was about to say something to him, but as soon as the boys smile turned in to a smirk the romantic mood was ruined: "Now I don't want your little airhead to get a headache from thinking too much so just don't worry."

May pushed Drew's arms away as he still had that smirk on his face. He patted her on the head.

"Hmph. Oh, don't worry about me, grasshead! I'm just fine!" She turned to the other side facing him with her back and crossing her hands while saying this. She had an annoyed pout on her face.

Drew put his arms around her waist. He emerald eyed man put his head on her shoulder and kissed her cheek:"Well if you say that. Just remember: I'm_ your_ grasshead."

She blushed and turned around. May took Drew's face in her hands and looked in his eyes. He was still smirking and she didn't want to see it.

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just here to watch." They were both startled by the calm and amused voice coming from the door.

They turned and saw the white haired girl standing there leaning in the doorframe with crossed hands and a little smirk on her face.

May quickly let go and turned towards the door while Drew wasn't really that willing to let go of the girls' waist.

Without turning back she took the Demons hands of her waist. She didn't see it but she could feel that he was _still_ smirking.

Evelyn chuckled and said in a sing song voice:"How is everything going?"

"Oh, just fine" "Before you came in" Drew earned himself an elbow in the ribs for that small hushed whisper from his companion.

Again, Evelyn chuckled:"Then I'll be off. I'll let you finish what you started."

They just looked at her walking away with widened eyes.

Drew got over it:"Okay. Where were we?"

When he turned to her she pouted and pushed a box in his stomach as a hint to get back to work.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

A girl no younger then eleven or twelve walked out of her just received room. She just finished unpacking. Not that there was a lot to unpack. She thought she didn't really need any stuff anyway.

Her hair was copper red and it wasn't very long. It barely reached her neck. It looked even shorter than a boy's hair. But she didn't really care. It looked as if it had been pooled out and cut in random places as one place on her little head she had more hair, some place it was longer and other places it was a complete opposite. It looked like once the hair was long and thick, but now was reduced to nearly nothing. Her eyes were a pretty shinny amber brown color. It looked as if it once held so much life and joy, but now it looked empty. As if the life and joy had been sucked out and was left with nothing to replace it.

She looked fidgety when she saw Evelyn walking her way. Even her hands were holding each other to her chest as if she was nerves. She forced a smile on her face that also looked fidgety on her face.

Evelyn, of course noticed all of this:"So how is it going? Are you getting along with everything, Demona?"

She was even more fidgety now:"Y-Yes. Everything is fine! Just fine." She turned her look downwards.

If the white haired girl didn't know any better she think that she was hiding something, but knowing what has recently happened to the child she keeps any suspicions away.

She puts on an encoreging and assuring smile for the girl as if saying everything will be fine.

"Everything will be okay. Don't worry! Cile and Alois don't have anything against you staying here. No one will kick you out. No one can get you here. It's completely safe."

She said it in such an assuring voice that the girl looked up and smiled a real smile for once:"Thank you."

Evelyn started walking towards the short haired girl after hearing the quiet answer. And when you thought everything will be fine, just as she walked by the little girl she mentioned as an afterthought in a dark, serious voice:"Just remember who you're living with and it will all be fine."

The twelve year old was quite chocked and was just standing there with her eyes wide and a chocked unmoving face. She stud like that. When Demona turned around, as if to prove her point, the girl was gone.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Evelyn herself was just around the nearest corner. She was just staining there waiting for Demona to walk back inside her room.

She was gone.

"Now, mistress, was that really necessary?" Came the voice from next to her the moments Demona disappeared in to her room.

Evelny didn't even need to turn her head to know it was her maid Veronica. Veronica Ballis. Her long dark black hair was always hanging freely behind her back, but never bothering her work or anything she did for the girl. The maid looked no more than 19 or 18 maybe even less. To sum it all up she looked pretty young to be a maid. The color of her eyes was a deep, piercing green. They were sharp, yet looked gorgeous and beautiful. Veronica's complexion was very pale, but not so pale to be seen as sickly. A dark red turtleneck short sleeve top and black straight leg pants was what she was wearing.

She closed her eyes and looked down:"She knows what she's in for. I just reminded her of that."

Veronica smirked:"To me it sounded more like a warning."

The youngest looked up:"Perhaps. But I do think she should remember who she is with. We might be her protection and shelter, but we aren't completely protecting her from ourselves."

"My, my. So milady thinks that were dangerous?"

A smirk from Evelyn:"Who knows? Can you really predict a beast's every movement?"

"That may be true."

"Speaking of unpredictable moves and beasts, where are those two?" the smirk was replaces with a curious pout.

Sweeping the smirk of her face and keeping a small satisfied smile on it she answered in a calm voice still keeping her straight pose:"Sebastian is working on the garden and as for Claude he is working on our new residents comfort somewhere in the mansions."

She had a less interested more bored face expression on her face now. "I see."

Evelyn started walking down the hall and as usual Veronica fallowed her.

"So what do you think of the new guests?" she didn't really seem interested, she just needed a reason to talk.

"It's not important what I think of them. If it's your order I can't say a word or do anything about it. "

"Uh! Fine, let's say you're opinion matters right now, because I just want to hear it. What do you think?" she was a little annoyed at her maid's attitude.

Veronica didn't really react to that. Her mistress was just a little bored:"In my opinion they don't really oppose any threat to anyone and they are more worried about what we will do that anything. Well, the fallen angel is concerned about that more than the demon Drew. I have to admit it isn't really often heard of anyone letting complete strangers live in their house. Not even in Hell. Nor Heaven."

The girl scrunched her nose at the mention of the holy place:"Well that is kind of expectable. It may not be important now, but we may need them in the future. And not only that but because we are taking Demona in for some time I thought we could maybe make this a place where we can bring in people and others that may be useful to us in the future. You never know." She didn't mention anything about it.

"…" it wasn't a particularly bad idea. There was a tinny chance of it all backfiring, but that could be averted.

Without noticing it they had already reached the stair that lead to the second floor.

The mansion had three floors.

The third one was used as a sleeping quarters. There were at least twenty or more spacious bedrooms and every bedroom had one bathroom. But there were three huge master bedrooms. The third floor was also used to get on the balconies.

The second floor had two kitchens, a large living room, another huge drawing room, two big bathrooms, three dining rooms, two small ones and one huge. It had this and more.

On the first floor there wasn't really much of anything. They used it like a labyrinth to get to some storage rooms, extra empty rooms, a bathroom or two and it held the main staircase and the other 4 staircases which weren't as grand as the main one. There was a room that was kept as a conference room, but it wasn't necessary. There also was a room that was meant for balls. There at the mansions front there was a huge grand entrance. Behind the mansion were the beautiful doors that lead to the even more beautiful garden.

In the garden you could see the beautiful flowers and trees. It really was a remarkable sight to behold. Even deeper in the garden you could find a pond. Together there were just three gazebos. One was pretty big. Meant for little accessions and the other two were smaller ones. Probably meant for some sweet and romantic moments or just a little time alone to think. There were paths and little bushes, trees with beautiful features. There even was a small vegetable garden. A bit further there was a delicious looking fruit garden. If you look from the little balcony from the houses entrance you could see a little fountain. There were nicely decorated paths everywhere. It was just amazing.

The front of the mansion also had a garden, but only for decoration so it would look good from the street side. Flowers and maybe a couple of trees. Everything looked excellent.

But let's not forget the inside of the mansion. It was all decorated in the most beautiful, yet simple manner. The colors everywhere were just perfect. It kind of reminded the three 'children' of their old lives, yet it didn't. Everything both from the inside and the outside was made from the best material and looked just fabulous.

Veronica turned towards her mistress and bowed:"If you will excuse me milady."

Evelyn looked at her suspiciously, but said nothing:"You may go."

The girl watched as her maid walked down the steps to the second and then third floor.

She was ready to leave herself. She started walking, but after two steps she stopped although she didn't even notice.

'She has been acting strange lately. She always slips away unnoticed and then comes back with lame excuses. Where does she go in these times?'

She was looking down, but still didn't notice her lack of movement. She was too busy thinking about what could have caused this.

She decided to think about this later and started to move down the hall as soon as she realized that she had stopped.

She went to the stairs that lead to the second floor as well.

There when she looked down at the second floor as she was still on the third floor she saw the boys had finished unpacking the stuff that was brought to the mansion for their living room.

They both looked at her. She just smiled at Ciel and Alois. They looked confused at this action, but said nothing.

Yeah, she will think about that later. Right now she had other stuff to do.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**Okay! I thank you all for reading my  
story! :)**

**I do apologize for updating so late! :(**

**I was lazy...**

**Okay, I didn't put much detail on the  
mansion and the clothing, because I thought that your own imaginations could  
think that up. Put in everything you like! ;D**

**Im soory for the lack of Sebastian, Ciel, Alois and Claude, but they will come in time.**


	10. Unexpected bump in

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Why do we have to do something so unnecessary?" Alois was whining for the hundredth time.

"I do have to agree," of course Ciel would agree.

Evelyn sighed. She was tired of having to argue with the two boys demons in front of her.

All she needed was for the two boys to go to the mall and buy food; for the ones that needed the substance to survive. Usually they would send some other residents of the house or one of the older demons, but not this time.

"How many times will I need to say this? They need food to survive! Not only that but we need to have it to not raise any suspicions." She explained for the hundredth and first time.

"That is not what I mean! I mean, why can't we just send Claude, Sebastian or even Veronica!" The taller boy put his hand on his hip while the other dangled by his side while a look of annoyance crossed his face.

"They have work to do." Evelyn said shortly

The boys gave her a face that said that said her reason wasn't enough.

The girl sighed again "I know, I know, they are meant for work like this and they are meant for us to boss them around or stuff like that…but I thought that we maybe can change our relationship, and before you ask I'm not going to explain yet. I also wanted to get some time alone with our next-door-in-door neighbors." She says with a little smirk on her smooth lips.

It was Ciel's turn to say something but before he said anything he crossed his hand on his chest: "So technically the last reason—and the reason that those three are nowhere in sight and are always gone for a longer time than usual—or needed—is the real reason you are sending us." He raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, pretty much…" She said and smiled.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

They were in the frozen food section, and they had no idea how they ended up there, _in _the frozen food section.

Alois continued to push the food cart down the aisle while Ciel looked at the grocery list of what they needed and continued to put items in the cart.

They ended up in a new section. As soon as that happened Ciel turned toward Alois: "So I think that is all we—"

Ciel immediately stopped talking as soon as he noticed a full food cart and no Alois. He sighed, clearly annoyed, and looked around for the other boy until he spotted him by some iPods. He, Alois, looked rather happy.

He went over towards the boy leaving the food cart alone in the section of electronics.

All alone and lonely.

As soon as the dark haired boy was next to the blonde Alois turned around looking like a kid in a candy shop. So, this was the taller boy's childish side and it was annoying the hell out of Ciel. "Hey! Hey! Ciel! Can we buy this? Can we? Please~!"

"No." Ciel says, just as bluntly as always. Ciel didn't really care, He could buy it for all he cared; he just didn't want to deal with it now.

"Oh, but why?" A childish pout crossed Alois face.

Ciel didn't really care so he turned around and walked towards the cart that was left alone for the time they were looking at the iPods. No one took it, _thank goodness_!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.**

They were now heading out of the supermarket; both Ciel and Alois were carrying the groceries. With their inhuman powers it wasn't really anything big of a problem.

Alois was still acting pretty childish for not getting the iPod and every now and then he would mumble something that Ciel clearly heard, but—obviously—choose to ignore. "Why did we have to do this? I know what she said, but I don't care for the reason… next time she'll be going. And she definitely owes me an iPod!"

Ciel rolled his eyes.

Not looking where they were going, they accidentally ran in to someone in front of them.

They were about to apologize to whoever they ran into. Not really meaning it of curse. Just because It was the right thing to do in society.

But then they realized who they really ran into.

It was the red haired Grell Sutcliffe and the ever neat William T. Spears.

The Grim reapers.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**The chapter is short but I will try to put the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Just now something actually starts to happen.**

**I have a question. Is someone reading this?**

**I also would like to mention that now I have a beta. :) She helped me with this chapter and I am grateful to her for offering to help me with my story! :)**

**And I would like to apologize that my updates are kind of late. I'm lazy…-_-**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
